Badboy or Prince School?
by Cliantha L Nike
Summary: Aku yang hanya tertarik dengan cowok dua dimensi akhirnya jatuh cinta dengan Pangeran Sekolah. Eh? Apa itu benar jatuh cinta? Lalu perasaan nyaman dan mataku yang selalu mengejar sosoknya ini dinamakan apa? Padahal dia hanya anak berandal sekolah. [Natsu x Lucy x Sting] AU!


Saat ini, kelasku—2-A sedang memulai pelajaran Matematika yang membuat beberapa teman-temanku menguap lebar, adapula yang sudah berada dialam mimpi, ada pula yang seolah membaca buku namun terselip _handphone_ disana. Sedangkan aku, memilih untuk melihat kearah jendela, dimana para murid kelas 2-B sedang pelajaran olahraga, lebih tepatnya memandang kearah pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menerima umpan kemudian menggiring bola kearah gawang. Sting Euclife—pemuda yang kusukai. Selama ini, aku selalu memperhatikannya tanpa berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

Pengecut?

Ya, kau benar. Aku tak akan pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku ini. Terlebih lagi dia adalah pemuda terpopuler di Fiore _Gakuen_ ini. Banyak gadis cantik yang menyukainya, itu sebabnya aku sama sekali tak berani menyatakan perasaanku.

Aku tau, aku pesimis.

"..-_chan._"

"LU-_CHAN_!"

Aku terlonjak kaget. Aku menoleh kearah samping kanan dimana sahabatku tengah menatapku dengan wajah setengah sebal...mungkin?

"Aku memanggilmu daritadi tau! Kenapa melamun sih? S_ensei _sudah keluar daritadi tuh."

Aku memandangnya sejenak kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku kearah depan, Levy-_chan_ benar. Aku menoleh kearahnya lagi, sambil nyengir, "Hehehe, _gomen...gomen_ Levy-_chan_...tidak apa-apa kok."

Levy-_chan_ menghela nafas, "Tidak apa, apanya...kau daritadi memperhatikan Euclife terus tau."

_**Blush!**_

Ketahuan.

Memang selain diriku yang mengetahui bahwa aku menyukai Sting, Levy-_chan_ sahabatku sedari SD juga kuberitahu.

"Habis, dia terlalu tampan dengan keringat yang terus-terusan keluar dari dahinya itu Levy-_chan_! Aku benar-benar terpesona!" ucapku dengan dramatisnya.

Levy menatapku dengan wajah (sok)panik sambil sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku, "Se-Sejak kapan Lucy Heartfilia yang terkenal hanya memuji cowok 2 dimensi menjadi memuji cowok 3 dimensi!?"

Aku menatap tajam Levy-_chan_, "Hei! Seharusnya kau bangga karna aku akhirnya menemukan cowok yang mampu membuatku jatuh cinta! Dan itu cowok nyata!" balasku sewot.

Memang benar, sebenarnya ketika aku masih kelas 1, aku benar-benar maniak cowok 2 dimensi, bahkan aku tak peduli dengan cowok-cowok populer di sekolah ini, sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sosok Sting yang saat itu menolongku ketika terpeleset kulit pisang.

"Ya...ya...sejujurnya aku bersyukur karna kau akhirnya menemukan cowok yang kau cintai dan itu nyata, Lu-_chan_!" kata Levy-_chan_ tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

_**Sreeet...**_

Happy-_sensei _yang mengajar biologi datang, tepat ketika pembicaraan kami selesai. Kulihat Levy-_chan_ sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, sedangkan aku kembali melihat kearah lapangan, dimana kelas 2-A masih dalam pelajaran olahraga.

Saat itu juga, aku merasa ingin teriak.

Ketika Sting, mengusap peluh keringatnya dengan baju olahraganya, memperlihatkan sedikit otot perut _sispack_-nya.

_**Crooootttt!**_

"LU-_CHAN_!"

"A-Ada apa denganmu, Heartfilia-_san_!? Ce-Cepat ke UKS—tidak! Sebelumnya pergilah ke toilet lalu bersihkan darahmu!"

Ah...kurasa aku harus menahan diri.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Badboy **or **Prince School?

[**chap**ter 1]

Fairy Tail © **Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: **cerita ini pasti memiliki kekurangan, _romance _yang engga banget, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, mungkin bisa disebut cerita _shoujo_ dengan school life versi Lucy, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangannya. (tolong koreksi ya, _readers-cchi!_).

**Pair**: [Lucy x Natsu] **slight** [Lucy x Sting]

.

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju UKS, gara-gara kejadian mimisan mendadak karena...karena Sting...<p>

_**Crooott**_**!**

Sial! Aku harus cepat ke UKS!

Setibanya didepan UKS, aku menggeser pintu, seketika bau obat-obatan, ruangan putih segera menyambutku dikala itu. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk kedalam.

"Permisi...eh tidak ada orang..."

Aku kembali berjalan menuju lemari, dimana disana terdapat banyak kotak obat. Tapi sebelum itu, bayangan seseorang terbaring dibalik tirai berwarna hijau kebiru-biruan itu membuatku penasaran, akhirnya aku memutar arah menuju bayangan itu, mengabaikan darah yang masih mengalir dihidungku, bodoh dengan darah ini, nanti juga berhenti.

Yang terpenting, _ada yang lebih membuatku tertarik_.

_**Tap.**_

Setelah sampai didepan tirai itu, aku menariknya agar terbuka. Tiba-tiba, angin kencang yang datang dari arah jendela didepanku membuatku terpaku, kelopak bunga sakura yang gugur ikut terbawa angin, memasuki ruang UKS.

Bukan.

Bukan kelopak itu yang membuatku terpaku.

Tapi seorang laki-laki yang sedang terbaring. Matanya terpejam. Seolah ada kedamaian disana.

Lalu, 1 kelopak bunga sakura yang mendarat di atas rambutnya yang sama warnanya. Sinar matahari yang nampak seperti bola-bola kristal.

_Seolah, ia tampak bersinar._

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Boy or Prince School?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hoy..."<p>

_**Deg**_**!**

Mendengar suara tegas namun terdapat cela kekanak-kanakan itu, aku akhirnya tersadar dari keterpakuan ini. Aku memandangnya gugup.

"Ah..a-a-aku ha—"

"Darahmu, menetes terus."

Huh?

AH! DARAHKU!

Aku memegang hidungku yang masih meneteskan darah, kemudian berlari kearah meja UKS untuk mengambil tisu. Setelah menggulung lalu memasukkannya kelubang hidungku, aku merasa lega entah karna apa.

"Bukannya ketika mimisan, kau harusnya pergi ke toilet ya?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, bo-bodohnya aku, memang seharusnya berada ditoilet untuk membersihkan darah tapi,

Entah kenapa kakiku mencoba membawaku kesini!

"A-Aku tak tau..."

"Huh?"

"Ka-Kakiku sendiri yang membawaku kesini."

.

.

.

"Pftttt...HUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Aku bergidik ngeri, suara tawanya terdengar seperti gorila!

"Ke-Kenapa tertawa?"

Laki-laki itu masih tertawa, membuat perempatan siku-siku merah bertengger dikepalaku.

"HEI!"

"_Wa-warui...warui..._habisnya...pftt...kau...pftt...masa iya kepala yang membawamu kesini...hahahaha..._weirdo_! Tak kusangka! Kau...pftt...Hahahahahaha!"

.

.

Ku-kurang ajar! Apa katanya tadi!? Dia mengataiku _weirdo_!?

"Hei! Berhentilah tertawa! Kau bisa membuat ruangan ini bergoyang tau!"

Dia menghela nafas, kemudian menoleh padaku. Syukurlah, dia berhenti terta—

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tak tahan...cowok ini gila! Aku segera melangkahkan kaki keluar UKS, saat membuka pintu, seakan dunia ini berhenti—

Sosok pangeran, ada dihadapanku!

"Ah...kau penjaga UKS ini? Boleh aku meminta obat merah dan plester luka?"

_**Deg...Deg...Deg...**_

"A-Aku bukan...penjaga UKS..."

"Eh? _Sokka_, kalau begitu aku—"

"Tu-Tunggu!"

Ini kesempatan yang bagus! Aku bisa kenal dekat dengan Sting!

"A-Aku bisa membantumu, ka-kalau tidak keberatan..."

"He...baiklah."

I-Ini bukan mimpi kan!? Aku bisa berbicara dengan Sting?! Lalu aku akan mengobati lukanya?! INI...BENAR-BENAR BUKAN MIMPI! KYAAAAA!

"Anoo...hoyy"

Sontak aku tersadar dari mode _fangirling_-ku kemudian menyuruh Sting masuk, sesaat, aku lupa dengan keberadaan gorila gila yang bisa merusak moment indahku ini.

"Oh...Natsu-_san_, ada apa kau disini?"

"Hanya membolos saja."

"_Sokka_."

_Uso_! Sting kenal Gorila Gila!? Dan apa tadi?! Namanya Natsu? Aku tidak salah dengar? Natsu dari kelas 2-C yang terkenal sangat suka membolos dan kelakuan buruk itu?!

"Hei!"

Aku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku ketika Sting berteriak dan menatap wajahku dengan ekspresi datar namun tampannya itu.

"A-Ah, akan aku obati sekarang!"

Lalu, aku mulai mengambil obat merah dan plester seperti apa yang dimintanya tadi, kemudian mulai mengobati luka Sting yang berada di lututnya.

Oh, Sting yang malang. Kau pasti terlalu asyik bermain sampai luka begini, hiks, aku jadi sedih. Setelah selesai menempelkan plester luka dilututnya, aku berdiri lalu menghela nafas.

"Beres!"

"_Arigatou_...etto kau..."

"Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Oke, _arigatou nee, _Lucy!"

_**Deg!**_

A-Apa katanya tadi!? Dia memanggil nama depanku langsung!? SESEORANG TOLONG JANGAN BANGUNKAN AKU DARI MIMPI INI!

"_Doitashimashite, _Sting!"

"Eh? Darimana kau tau namaku?"

_**Deg**_**!**

Lucy bodoh! Karna terlalu senang, aku jadi ceroboh.

"A-Ah...ka-kau kan la-laki-laki populer, ja-jadi pantas saja a-aku ta-tau na-namamu."

Hm! Hm! Alasan yang bagus sekali Lucy!

"_Sokka_..._Jaa, matta ne, _Lucy!"

Eh?

Apa tadi katanya? _Matta ne_?

_Matta...ne_?

KYAAAAAAAA! DEMI MAVIS! ITU BERARTI BESOK KITA AKAN BERTEMU LAGI KAN!? KAMI-_SAMA ARIGATOU_! AKU AKAN BERES-BERES RUMAH SETELAH INI!

"Heh...hanya dibilang begitu saja sudah bangga."

Sabar, Lucy! Abaikan saja!

"Kau tak sadar ya...tisu gulungmu masih menancap dilubang hidungmu."

Seolah petir menyambar, aku memegang hidungku, dan benar saja masih ada tisu gulung untuk menyumbat darah sial itu. Jadi, daritadi wajahku begini? Lalu Sting diam-diam menertawakanku? Bisakah wajahku ini berpindah kepantat saja? Seolah tak punya tenaga, aku terduduk lemas, dengan lutut yang jatuh terlebih dahulu, air mataku mengalir.

"HUEEEEEEEEEE!"

"O-Oy! Jangan menangis disini, _weirdo_!"

Tamatlah riwayatku.

* * *

><p><strong>Badboy or Prince School?<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah 10 menit aku tak menangis lagi, aku kembali kekelas dengan sangat terburu-buru. Sial, benar-benar sial, Happy-<em>sensei <em>pastinya sangat marah. GYAAA! Aku bisa terkena templokan 1000 ikannya itu. _Iieee_!

_**Sraaak!**_

"_Gomen nasai, _Happy-_sensei_! Tolong jangan hukum aku!"

Setelah membuka pintu, aku memutuskan untuk berteriak seperti itu, sambil menunduk dalam-dalam, mencoba mencari keprihatinan. Tapi yang kudengar hanya suara keheningan, sampai—

"GUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Aku menegakkan tubuhku yang sempat menunduk tadi, dan aku bisa melihat teman-temanku yang tertawa terbahak-bahak tak terkecuali Levy-_chan_ sahabatku sendiri!? Lalu aku menengok kearah meja guru didepan.

.

.

.

Tak ada Happy-_sensei_.

_**Blush!**_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju singgah sana—mejaku, mengabaikan olokan teman-temanku yang bisa menulikan telingaku.

"Lu-_chan_! Aku tak percaya, kau sebegitu takutnya dengan Happy-_sensei_ yang bermuka seperti kucing itu! Hahahahahaha!" Bahkan Levy-_chan_ dengan baiknya ikut mengolok-olokku.

Wajahku masih memerah dengan kepulan asap putih yang kuyakini sudah keluar dari atas kepalaku, aku menengok kearah Levy-_chan_ yang—masih—berusaha menutup mulutnya karna ada lalat disekitarnya.

"_Urusai_...kalau kalian tak berhenti tertawa juga. Kakiku akan membalas kalian."

Karna bakat aura menyeramkan dari Erza-_baa-chan_ menurun padaku, aku jadi bisa membungkam rapat-rapat mulut satu kelasku.

Ba-gus!

"A-Ano, Lu-_chan_, kenapa kau bisa ke toilet begitu lama?"

Aku menatap Levy-_chan _dengan tatapan sinis, sial! Aku jadi teringat kejadian nista tadi. Sedangkan Levy-_chan_ tak lagi menatapku—mungkin karna kutatap sinis kali ya? Dengan ogah, aku membicarakan kejadian—yang sebenarnya tak ingin kubahas—kepada Levy-_chan_, mungkin saja dia punya solusi untuk memperbaiki wajahku dipandangan Sting nantinyaa? Kan lumayan, wajahku jadi tak tercoreng lagi!

Levy-_chan _terus mengangguk mengiyakan curhatanku, sesekali menahan tawa ketika aku membicarakan hal konyol, tapi disaat aku selesai menceritakannya Levy-_chan _tanpa sungkan tertawa lebar dihadapanku, _noo_! Bau mulutnya engga banget!

"Hwahahahaha! Ampun! Apa kata Sting?! Mungkin dia menganggapmu 'cewek gemar menyumpal tisu kehidung'...HAHAHAHA! Astaga Lu-_chan_, tak kusangka kau yang 1 peringkat dibawahku sekonslet itu!"

Aku memelotot tak percaya, sahabat macam apa dia menertawakan sekaligus mengejek secara bersamaan! Belum lagi, apa maksud kalimat akhir yang begitu merendahkan?!

"Kau kejam Levy -_chan_! Kupikir kau akan memberiku solusi mengembalikan wajah cantikku dihadapan Sting tanpa ada gumpalan tisu dihidungku! Tapi nyatanya...nyatanyaa..."

Aku menahan air mata yang ingin keluar sekuat-kuatnya, tak peduli jika nantinya berakibat buang angin. Lebih baik buang angin dihadapan Levy-_chan _daripada harus menyumpal tisu kehidung dihadapan Sting!

"Tu-Tunggu Lu-_chan_! Baik! Baik! Aku akan membantumu! Jadi jangan berusaha menahan air matamu lalu buang angin didepanku! Oke?"

Aku menatap Levy-_chan_ dengan mata berbinar, kemudian mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

—Tunggu! Rupanya dia tau kebiasaan mengancamku.

Setelah bel masuk berbunyi, oh istirahat tadi kuhabiskan dengan curhat dengan Levy-_chan _'kan? Aku mengeluarkan kotak susu yang kubawa dari rumah, kubuka bungkus sedotannya kemudian kutancap dan kuminum. Kulirik arah Levy-_chan_, bukannya memikirkan solusi untukku, ia malah membuka novel favoritnya 'Kusumpal kau dengan tisu'

.

_**Brussss!**_

Sial! Dia berniat menyindirku rupanya!

[**t**o **b**e **c**ontinued]

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heiiiiiiiiiii—Stop!<strong>_**_ Oke udah lama gak mengunjungi fandom yang dulunya sangat saya cintai—ehh sampai sekarang juga kok:') Oke-oke, mungkin semua readers-cchi serentak bilang "Siapa Kamu?!" jadi sekali lagi saya perkenalkan diri. Nama saya—dulu—zuryuteki yang biasa disebut-sebut yucchan:') jika readers-cchi masih bertanya "Hah?! Siapa itu?!" baiklah saya nggak maksa buat kalian kenal saya, kalau memang ada yang merasa tidak asing sama nama itu, tolong kunjungi akun ini:'D /plak/. Cukup nostalgianya._**

**_Saya mau bilang aja, jika cerita ini kemungkinan slowupdate karena saya butuh mood yang bagus buat nulis humor dan romance, biasanya mood itu didapetin sewaktu saya sedang stress mikir tugas jadi tolong dimaklumi:')_**

**_Baiklah, saya minta reviewnya ya readers-cchi. Flame atau saran atau yang lain juga boleh kok:3 Terima kasih.  
><em>**


End file.
